


Pride

by Pe_Guimaraes



Category: Bleach
Genre: Byakuya vs Ukitake, Gen, Gotei 13 - Freeform, lieutenant rukia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:28:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27201814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pe_Guimaraes/pseuds/Pe_Guimaraes
Summary: Ukitake is trying to reward Rukia, but there is a little interference in his plans...
Kudos: 7





	1. Petulance

_I don't remember saying that I would kill you because I'm a Shinigami. The reason I am killing you is simple. It's because you aimed your blade at my only pride._

Kuchiki Byakuya

>...

[13th division administrative office]

Kiyone came hurriedly with some paperwork in her hand.

"Captain, here are the answers to that month's requirements. - She spoke breathlessly."

Today the captain of the 13th division, Ukitake Juushirou, was feeling willing and decided to spend the day at the office checking the paperwork.

"Thank you, Kiyone."

He read the papers: they were forms to correct and some requests were denied, among them, one that caught Ukitake's attention.

"But... why?"

The requirement to seat Kuchiki Rukia as a seated officer had been denied.

"Byakuya ..."

He knew that this denial had interference from Kuchiki. The Kuchiki clan was one of the four noble families and had a great deal of influence throughout Seireitei, especially in legal decisions.

He decided that he would not question it. He would try his request again, after all, Rukia had shown his performance very well. His efforts were at the level of at least 15th officer. He hurried to redo the report. "It should take another three months to analyze this." He filled in all the necessary arguments for the elevation of a soldier, put his stamp on and joined the form with the others that would be delivered at the end of the day.

>Three months later...

[Private room for the 13th division captain.]

After Aizen's betrayal, it was difficult to keep things going at Gotei. Everybody looked very discouraged and fearful. Even so, they were doing their best.

Kiyone and Sentarou, this time, arrived at the same pace, and as always, arguing.

"I brought more than you, you incompetent!"

"You?! I took the reports a lot more often, so I mean I took them a lot more, idiot!"

"Who's the idiot?"

"Who's talking now?"

"So it's you!"

"Shut up, both of you! Bring the reports." - Ukitake spoke in a soft but rigid tone.

"Yes, captain!" -They spoke in unison.

On this day, Ukitake did not feel so well, but he wanted to receive the reports. He checked and sealed each one he needed. And he stopped again at one that had been denied.

"Enough"

He suddenly stood up.

"Captain, what happened?" - Asked Sentarou.

"I'm going to the 6th division barracks. I need to have a word with a certain capitain."

"But captain ..."

Ukitake paid no attention to Kiyone. He picked up the captain's haori and hurried out, taking the report.

"This is ridiculous. How long will he be insisting? ”

He reached the 6th division barracks and headed for the office. In the corridor he met the 6th division lieutenant, Abarai Renji.

"Captain Ukitake?" - He bows with a respectful bow. - "What do you want?"

"Ah, Abarai ... Is your captain here?" - Ukitake spoke in a friendly tone trying not to pass the irritation that took him.

"No. Can I help?"

"Unfortunately not." - Then he looked at the report in his hand and handed it to Renji and said seriously: - "Give this report to him and send a message: tell him to stop interfering."

Renji took the paper without understanding and just agreed.

"Yes, sir."

Ukitake turned and left, still looking very upset. Renji stood at the office door without understanding.

He entered the office, still with the report in hand, when Kuchiki Byakuya entered next.

"Captain." - He bowed a little in respect.

Byakuya, as usual, just made an almost imperceptible nod and went towards his table. Byakuya still had some bandages on his wrists. It was not long ago that he had recovered from the fight at Soukyouku.

"Captain, this is for you." - He went to the table to deliver the report left by Ukitake.

"What is it" - said Byakuya taking the report.

"I don't know. Captain Ukitake was here almost at this moment and asked me to deliver this to you."

Byakuya opened it and read it quickly. After reading, he looked at Renji and said:

"Did he say anything else?"

"Yes! He asked to send a message ... It was ..." - Renji wanted to remember the exact words. - "He said: 'tell him to stop interfering'".

"I see." - Byakuya folded the paper in his hand and handed it to Renji. - "Get rid of it."

\- S-sure. - Renji took the paper and put it in the shihakusho's pocket.

Byakuya was standing looking out the window when he spoke suddenly.

"S-sure." - Renji took the paper and put it in the shihakusho's pocket.

Byakuya was standing looking out the window when he spoke suddenly.

"Renji, Do you remember the 6th division motto?

"Of course: 'Noble reason.'"

"What does it mean to you?"

Renji thought about it. He thought about the words and all the experience he had with the division all these months that he was in it and about the team's relationship. Then he said:

"Do what is right, in the name of honor and order, with pride."

"And if so, what would you do to defend this motto?"

"Anything, Captain."

"I understand. We don't think so different ..."

Renji stood without understanding again. So he excused himself and left to do his tasks.

\- What did the captain mean by this 'motto' talk all of a sudden? - He was walking down the hall when he remembered the report in his pocket. - What was that in that report. - He stopped and thought about reading. - It is not right. If it was handed over to the captain, it is private. - . But Renji at least wanted to understand the conversation he had previously. - If the captain told me to get rid of it, then it won't be a problem if I read it. - Then he decided to read:

PATENT QUALIFICATION FORM

APPLICANT: Ukitake Jūshirō, CAPTAIN OF THE 13TH PROTECTION DIVISION.

SOLDIER: Kuchiki Rukia

CURRENT PATENT: ----

REQUIRED PATENT: 15th seat.

QUALIFICATIONS REQUIRED FOR PROMOTION:

Shinigami Kuchiki Rukia due to his services ....

The form continued with the description of the activities carried out by Kuchiki Rukia on duty, justifying the request for promotion.

\- So that was it ... - . Renji was very thoughtful. - The captain doesn't want Rukia to be promoted ... -

Renji knew that if she were to become a seated officer, she would have much more duties and risks. But even so, Rukia had already gone through several battles, it would be very fair.

He was still standing in the corridor and a question remained in his mind: - even though she is a capable soldier ... would she be better off not at risk? - He dismissed the report with this question as to whether it would be dishonorable to remove Rukia from the most risky service for her safety.


	2. Doubt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ukitake talks to a longdate friend to think about Byakuya's attitude.

[Corridors of the Gotei.]

Ukitake was returning to his barrack room angry yet. - He has to abuse of his power and interfere in Kuchiki's life ...- . He thought and gets more irritated to know that there was nothing he could do about it. - Years and years that Seireitei is practically owned by these noble clans, especially the Kuchiki. Even so, he has no right to do what he wants with his own sister's life. - Lost in thought, Ukitake did not realize who was approaching.

"Yo, Ukitake."

It was his old friend, Kyouraku Shunsui, captain of the 8th division.

"Kyouraku."

"Are you so well for a walk?"

"Not exactly."

"Why don't you come over for a drink and talk?"

"I don't think it would be good ..."

"At least some tea? For you of course."

Ukitake sighed. He needed something to calm down. Having tea and talking to a friend would be a good thing.

They sat in the 8th division's drawing room.

"It seems that you are very angry, Ukitake ... What happened this time?"

"Byakuya."

"He is always annoying in his own way, but what type of "annoying" in particular?"

"He's been interfering with his sister's promotion."

"This is a very serious accusation."

Kyouraku took a sip of the sake and spoke calmly.

"So he doesn't want to let Rukia-chan rise from office, han ..."

"She spent all this time striving to get stronger and achieve a better position among the seated officers. I'm sure she does all this so as not to displease her brother. But HE does the opposite."

"Yeah ..." - Kyouraku spoke with a very dreamy tone.

"What do you mean "Yeah..."?"

"Byakuya is very sensitive, don't you see?

"Sensitive? Byakuya?" - Ukitake looked at Kyouraku with an expression that mixed astonishment and disbelief.

"Ukitake ... If Rukia-chan becomes a seated officer, she'll be more on the front line, won't she?"

"Of course."

And suddenly Ukitake realized.

"I see. So this is all for Kuchiki not to take any risk." - He took a sip of tea. - "What childishness."

"I thought he was sweet."

"Sweet?"

"Protecting her little sister without her knowing. How cute." - And Kyouraku took another sip of sake.

The two remembered Byakuya at a young age. Impatient and stubborn.

"He hasn't changed ..."

Ukitake was still irritated, but much less so.

"Even so, she has proven her worth in the division. He needs to be confident that she will be in a position to defend herself."

Suddenly the door opens with a crash.

"So you're here!" - It was Ise Nanao, lieutenant in the 8th division.

"But here is the 8th division barracks, Nanao-chan." - Kyouraku spoke as if it were the dumbest thing in the world.

"I've been looking for you all over Gotei, as always! And I come to meet you at the barracks DRINK SAKE!

"I think I better leave."

Then, as if Ukitake was invisible and reappeared, Nanao noticed him.

"Sorry, Captain Ukitake. I hadn't noticed you." - She was very embarrassed.

"It's all right, Nanao." - He got up and started to leave. - "Kyouraku, thank you for the tea and the ear."

"Nanao, now that you treated Ukitake like nothing, I think you no longer have the right to complain to me."

Nanao looked like he was about to explode at any moment. Ukitake didn't want to stay and see what came next and left silently. Even so, he could hear in the distance:

"Do not change the subject! You hide yourself here again to make me walk all over Sereitei searching for you just to run away from your duties!!!”

“Wait, Nanao. What are you going to do with it? ”

And Ukitake quickened his pace. He went to the 13th division office because he wanted to take a blank form. - I will continue to apply. Eventually he'll have to give in. Or I'm going to have to take the lead in this - . Ukitake did not have such strong ties to Kuchiki Rukia, but he did not think it fair that his efforts are being undermined because of Byakuya's care and whims.

He finally arrived at the office and took out a form. Now he filled in: -Three months ago I applied for 15th position, but I don't think this is the right position anymore. - And he filled out the form with “10th position.”

>Just over a year later ...

1st division meeting room.

"Routine reports delivered. You all are excused" - Commander Genryuusai Yamammoto spoke.

All captains started to move towards the exit.

"Byakuya."

Ukitake's voice spoke seriously in Byakuya's back.

"Do you want something from me, Ukitake?"

"I know you have been using your family's power to prevent your sister from being promoted. For much less attributes, so many other officers have already moved up in the bantai. It is very strange that with such a good performance I am unable to make her an officer in the last year that I have been trying."

"And with that you deduce that I am interfering?"

"Don't pretend you are misunderstood."

"I think you better go back to your quarters. Your state of health is affecting your cognition." - Byakuya turned to leave the room.

Ukitake was running out of patience that he had gathered for that moment. He followed Byakuya into the hall.

"Byakuya, Kuchiki has demonstrated competence to be in a high position. It is unfair that with such capacity she remains in the same rank as a recruit! After all she's been through ..."

"So Do you want to promote Rukia out of sympathy?"

Byakuya kept the cold, listless tone that irritated Ukitake a lot. In the corridor, They both faced each other.

"You do not realize!" - Ukitake couldn't keep his tone low. - "She has been struggling since entering the division just to try to show you that she worth and that she deserves to be in your clan. Prevent her from taking a high-ranking position to belittle all her work!"

Then Ukitake started coughing wildly. Kiyone and Sentarou who heard the captain's voice came to his rescue.

"Captain!" - They helped him stay upright.

"Take your captain away." - Byakuya spoke in a low tone. - "Ukitake. You shouldn't try so hard yourself, especially to come and talk nonsense."

Still weak, Ukitake said before Byakuya turned around.

"I know you want to protect her, but at least trust your sister's ability."

Byakuya took one last look at Ukitake and left.

"Is everything okay, captain?"

"Yes ... Now it is."

Ukitake realized by Byakuya's expression that he had managed to get his message.


	3. Protection

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will Byakuya finally give in and trust her younger sister's strength?

[Kuchiki Manor]

Kuchiki Rukia had just returned home after the end of the work day. She was heading towards her brother's private room to report the day.

"Nii-sama." - She called quietly at the door that was open. Kuchiki Byakuya was sitting with his back to the door, busy at his desk. - "Return home after a day of patrol."

He rested the brush and turned to her.

"Have you been promoted to any post?

She lowered her head sadly and spoke depressed:

"No. I am so sorry, Nii-sama."

"Have you tried?"

"I've tried my best! But ... I think it takes a lot more to get to the level of an officer." - She looked at the wooden floor of the bedroom entrance. - "I promise I'll keep trying, nii-sama! I excuse myself to leave."

He nodded silently. Rukia got up to leave and stopped in front of the door. She was restless.

"Anything else, Rukia?"

"No ... it's just ..." - She didn't know how to speak about this. She had heard rumors that her brother was responsible for her not going up. But it didn't make sense to her. Then she tried to formulate a question that would answer the question without accusing him - "Nii-sama, would you be happy if I had a higher position?" - She blushed as soon as she finished the sentence.

Byakuya seemed surprised by the question.

"I believe that taking a higher position would make your family proud." - He spoke without looking at her, looking only at the papers on his desk. So he decided to face her. - "Would you be happy to honor your family name?"

"Of course, nii-sama!" - Rukia replied loud and clear. She had never been very comfortable carrying the Kuchiki name. But after the events with Aizen's betrayal and the war against the Arrankars, she has been feeling closer to the clan. Therefore, Rukia did everything possible not to taint the so honored family.

After hearing this, Byakuya went back to picking up the brush and writing. His expression was almost a smile.

"You can leave."

"Yes, sir. Thank you for understanding, nii-sama." - She bowed briefly and left.

Byakuya got up and went down the hall. The night had just begun and it was comfortable cold weather. He went on to the room where the Kuchiki memorials that had passed away were. And he looked at the photo of his late wife Hisana.

\- I think that if I try to protect her more, I will end up doing the opposite of what you intended. - He thought, looking at Hisana's photograph in the portrait. - you don't hurt someone just by using the sword. Allowing someone to be unhappy is also a way of hurting. That was what you said ... Thank you for listening to me.

He then left the room and went down the hall, but on the way he saw Rukia sitting on the parapet talking to someone. It was his lieutenant Abarai Renji. Both were wearing casual kimonos, since they were out of office. In order not to disturb the conversation, he took another route to reach his room.

[Kuchiki Garden]

Rukia had called Renji to talk. He needed an opinion of who lived with his brother. Who would be better than the lieutenant himself? Besides being someone she could trust. He had just arrived and sat on the parapet beside her.

"What's goin' on?"

"Hm..." - Even though she've known him for so long, there were things that Rukia was still uncomfortable talking to him about. She blushed and spoke quickly: - "Do you think I'm strong?"

Renji was quite surprised by the question that seemed quite arbitrary.

"What do you mean "strong"?"

"You know ... " - She gave a short sigh and spoke in a depressed tone: - "I have been trying a lot since I joined Gotei ... But until now I have not reached or raised any level. Even so, the captain sends me on missions that are the responsibility of officers ... Not that I care so much about positions. I wanted to become a shinigami to try a better life, you know, we both wanted to leave Rukongai. But after I joined the Kuchiki clan, the goal changed."

Renji remembered the report he had read just over a year ago, but he couldn't say anything to her. As much as he felt bad for Rukia, he still managed to understand his captain's motives. After a moment of silence that was broken only by the soft sound of the water fountain running in the garden and the sound of carp swimming in the lake, Renji decided to speak.

"Rukia, why are you a shinigami?"

After thinking a little, she replied:

"To fight for the good of the Soul Society and the human world?"

"Why did you answer with another question?"

Renji took a deep breath.

"This is a standard answer from a shinigami. 'I fight for Seireitei', 'I will defend the Soul Society'. 'I'm going to fight Hollows' ... All of this is merely a soldier's duty. The question I asked was, 'Why are you a shinigami?' and not 'what is your duty?'"

Rukia looked very thoughtful. - I never stopped to think about it. - Realizing the difficulty in giving an answer, Renji decided to help her think.

"I wanted to become a shinigami to try a better life. But after I joined Gotei 13 my goal was to get stronger to overcome the captain and I could... - He stopped talking and was disconcerted as if what he was talking about was embarrassing. Then he resumed speaking from another point. - Well, today I am a shinigami because I want to defend everyone from anything that wants to end peace. - He spoke looking up.

The moon was crescent and illuminated the lawn of the garden, showing a tone that mixed green with blue.

Rukia thought - Why am I a shinigami? - Then she looked ahead as if she saw scenes that only she could see and said:

"I'm a shinigami to protect all humans."

"And for that you need have patent?"- Asked Renji.

Rukia seemed amazed to realize how such an obvious answer was. She smiled and shrugged.

"Sometimes you say some sensible things."

"What do you mean by that?"

"Nothing."

The night was quiet. It was very cold and an icy breeze blew between them, so Rukia shivered a little. Suddenly, something fell on his head and blocked his vision.

"What are you doing, Renji?" - She said angry.

"Put that on. Your kimono is quite thin. The night is very cold."

Renji had thrown his cloak over her. She stood there looking at him for a while, with no reaction. He looked ahead without looking at her as he spoke. Rukia blushed and wrapped herself in the cloak.

>A few months later...

[13th division barracks. Administrative office.]

"Kuchiki Rukia present, captain."

"Kuchiki! How are you?"

Rukia was on her knees on the floor with her head bowed in respect. Ukitake was sitting on a cushion on the opposite side of the office. Then he got up and went towards her.

"You don't have to get up, Captain. I'll go over there." - She was ready to go where he was when he motioned for her to stay where she was.

"No. Stay where you are. I have something for you."

He picked up something that was on the table wrapped in a light cloth and went to her. Arriving in front of Rukia, Ukitake knelt in front of her and put the package between them.

"Kuchiki Rukia, I have a great satisfaction to inform your promotion to lieutenant of the 13th protection division. Congratulations."

Ukitake unwrapped what he had placed on the floor and on it was the wooden emblem used by the lieutenants. In this there was the symbol of the 13th division.

"But ... But ... I ..." - Rukia didn't understand. - "Captain, I can't accept it."

"How can you not?"

"I ..." - She still seemed confused by the situation. - "Captain, I don't even have a patent as some seated officer. It is not fair that I suddenly have a promotion before my more capable colleagues for the post and ...

"Stop it." - Ukitake spoke with his hand raised. - "Kuchiki, there is no one more prepared in the division for the position than you. You participated in battles that no officer has faced.

  
"But ..." - Rukia was apprehensive. Was she just a patrol soldier and suddenly was a lieutenant? Before her, the position was held by one of the people she most admired. Would she be competent enough to be in her place?

"Enough of "but". Your patent has already been registered. In a month it will be made official." - Ukitake got up and went back to his table.

Rukia stared at the emblem on the package. She was still unable to assimilate the situation.

"Captain ..." - There was a doubt that bothered Rukia for some time. - "This has nothing to do with my brother, does it?"

Ukitake looked up in surprise.

"I've heard that he was involved with ... well ... that I couldn't get up because of him and now that suddenly ..." - she lowered her head, feeling embarrassed.

"This has nothing to do with Byakuya. It is your merit."

"But why "lieutenant"? Wouldn't it be more correct to go up gradually?"

"It's just ... " - he couldn't speak the whole truth without revealing that in this case there was interference from Byakuya. - "There were some unforeseen events with the paperwork for the posts you should have taken before that. Now, you are not up to just being a seated officer."

Even with the justification, Rukia did not seem convinced that she deserved the job.

"Listen, Kuchiki, don't you want the job?"

"That's not it, Captain." - Rukia answered quickly. - "I just ... am I really right for that?"

"How do you feel about it?"

Rukia looked at the emblem on her lap and thought of everything she has done as a shinigami since joining Gotei 13.

"I ... I think I'm ready to take over, Captain." - She concludes with conviction.

"Great!" - Ukitake spoke cheerfully. - "Tomorrow be here to pass all the procedures."

"Yes sir!"

"I think you can leave ... Why don't you take the rest of the day off?"

"Day off?"

"Yes. Take your emblem with you."

"Th-thank you, captain."

Rukia ran out the door. Ukitake knew where she was going first. - Yeah, Byakuya ... You will realize that it was a great decision.

Meanwhile, an extremely lively Rukia ran towards the 6th division office. When she reached the door to the captain's office, she straightened up, took a deep breath and knocked on the door. Renji opened it.

"Rukia?"

"Captain Kuchiki in?"

"No. But he should be back in a few moments."

"Ah ..." - She was a little disappointed.

\- Why don't you come in to wait? It shouldn't be long.

\- Ah ... Okay.

When she entered, she sat awkwardly on one of the sofas in the office. Renji noticed that he had something in his hand. He recognized the object.

"Rukia, whose emblem is in your hand?" - he took it without waiting for an answer.

"Hey! Give me back!" - She jumped to try to get it back, but he had raised the badge at a height she couldn't reach.

He saw the symbol on it.

"Why do you have the 13th division lieutenant emblem?"

Then the office door opened and Kuchiki Byakuya enters and is faced with the irreverent scene: Rukia hanging from Renji's arm trying desperately to grab the emblem, while he stopped it with his other free hand. They two stopped at once as soon as they noticed the captain's entrance.

"Captain Kuchiki." Rukia bowed.

"Not in service?" - Byakuya asked.

"I received the rest of the day off ... I thought you would like to know ..." - She was disconcerted. - "I was just promoted to lieutenant in the 13th division."

"What?" - Renji still had the emblem in his hand and watched him. - "So this is yours?"

"Yes," - Rukia said in an irritated tone. She took the moment of surprise and took his hand.

"I already knew." - Byakuya replied in a solemn tone. - "Captains receive advance information about promotions from senior officers, such as lieutenants and captains."

"Ah, of course ... " - Rukia was a little disappointed because she thought she was doing a surprise for her brother. - "Sorry to bother you at work, nii-sama."

She bowed and headed for the door. Renji followed her and before she left he said:

"Congratulations on the promotion. You deserve."

"Thanks." - She answered with a sigh and left.

Renji came back into the room and discreetly observed his captain, who was sitting at the table patiently filling out some forms.

"Does anything bother you, Renji?" - With his head still looking at the forms, Byakuya's voice sounds.

"N-no, captain ..." - It was a lie. Renji knew that his captain was very difficult to deal with, but it would be expected that he would at least congratulate his sister.

"Did you send the box I gave you earlier?"

"Yes sir."

"Great." - He rested the brush on the table and stood up. - "Come out with me. We need to check the recruits."

"Right."

And both went to the 6th division recruit wing.

[Kuchiki Manor]

Rukia arrived at the manor and went to his rooms. Despite the events of her promotion, she seemed to be quite disappointed. "I think he doesn't care that I get promoted ...". She was looking for a kimono when she saw a small box on her desk. She went to the table and picked up the note on top. The handwriting was his brother's. She unfolded the paper and read:

_I hope you will honor your new position. Being a leader is an arduous task and will require effort, dedication and wisdom. I believe you will have no difficulties._

_Congratulations._

_Kuchiki Byakuya_

Rukia put the note on the table and opened the box. There were candies in it. Rukia's favorites.

She sat on the ledge in front of her room, watching the sunset and eating some candies, with the emblem placed on her left arm. - Kaien-dono, would you like some candy?


End file.
